


Unfinished BoP AU

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU that failed to go anywhere for the Birds of Prey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished BoP AU

She hated coming back to Gotham these days. It seemed like the only memories that still meant anything were those of her father. Since learning of her mother's infidelity, it seemed like all her moments with the senior crime-fighter were tainted. Of course, that whole "I object to you being a hero" mess did not help. With a sigh, she shook her head and the unpleasant thoughts in it.

Here she was, a founding member of the Justice League of America, griping at having to return to her childhood home. That was very human, but unbecoming of a hero, she decided. After all, being a hero was all she had ever dreamt of. Her Uncle Ted had encouraged this, behind her mother's back. Looking back, the beauty could not say whether she had wanted to be like her mother, or more like her policeman father.

The beauty dusted off her jacket, straightened her hair up a bit, and stepped off her bike. She was well aware of stares in her direction as she walked up to the nameless bar on the outskirts of the dark, forbidding city. She was tracking a suspect from a recent case in Star City, one who had been wanted for questioning in a murder. The fact that it had been one of her business associates that had been murdered only added to her persistence. She walked into the bar, her chin up and her blue eyes defiant but alert. The petite crime-fighter feared very little in the way of villains and criminals. Her fears are all on the inside, something she was aware of.

"Sssst." She heard the whispers around her, as her face and costume brought instant recognition. The name `Black Canary' floated across lips as swiftly as she was seen. She had been adept in handling public relations for her team. What did not please her was that some here looking behind her, hunting either the Emerald Archer or the Scarlet Speedster. She was more than capable of taking care of herself. She had proved that long before joining up with her teammates.

"Let's make this easy, people," she announced in a clear, calm voice. "I'm looking for a man that calls himself Needle Ned. Anyone seen him?" She looked around, noting the ones that fidgeted, and the ones that eyed her like a target.

"We got our own costume freaks, babe. Pack in your heels, and leave town." The largest man in the bar stood up and openly challenged her with his words and his demeanor.

"Oh good, you're not going to take the easy way," Canary said, gleefully. A slight narrowing of the big man's eyes were all that she needed. With a snapping motion, she kicked backward, thwarting the one sneak who had tried to sneak up with a chair. He fell back into a table of others, and the fight was on. She felt good, her body tuned to near perfection as she flowed through the fight. She was able to toss, kick, or dodge the many that tried to take her down, turning them against the one another. Through the fight, she kept scanning the room. As the mayhem was escalating to fever pitch, she saw what she had hoped for. One little rat-faced punk was edging out, no, likely thinking to make a buck by warning the man she was hunting. She let him get outside, then performed a perfect somersault over the heads of the men converging on her. Landing on the far side, she took up pursuit of the rat, but from the shadows now.

Keeping out of sight was proving hard as the rat kept edging out of her view. With a growl of frustration, she hurried up a fire escape, thinking the high ground would give her the advantage. She had just made the roof, and reacquired sight of her prey when soft `thuds' warned her she was not alone. Her nerves were strung tight, making her whirl and drop to a defensive crouch. Standing across the roof was another woman, clad in a feminine version of the Batman costume. Her red hair peeked over her shoulders, but she had a frown that was the exact match of the disapproving Bat.

"Why did you incite a riot down there?" the newcomer asked neutrally. Canary straightened up.

"I don't have time for this." She moved to the roof's edge, but the rat she had been following was gone from sight. "Damn." She hurried along, hoping to catch sight of him again.


End file.
